Ennemi ou beaucoup plus?
by sam14
Summary: J'ai été victime de la page blanche lol mais les prochain chapitre sen vidron, dison ke g dlimagination en smoment ;)
1. Default Chapter

titre; Amant ou beaucoup plus?  
  
compositeur; sam(c mon nickname , chtune fille ;) )lol  
  
slash; draco/harry  
  
Message au lecteur (trice); Je vous averti c la première fois que j'écrie des slash fak même si c mauvais ou plutot dégueux (lol)! Lancer moi vos commentaire; compliment, sak, insulte, ou rérictification...)! ceci est la premiere parti de mon histoire et je ne sais pas encore si je prenderai vos suggestion mais attendez-vous a ce que l'histoire soit corser et ptetre un peu... comment déjà... oui! écoeurante pour les personne qui n'aime pas les détail (au oui.... g pas mit tout les détail mais dans les prochains chapitres il y en aura ;) ).Je vous averti a l'avance je porte pas attention au faute, ca se peux qui en aille beaucoup...  
  
bonne fic du slash hp/dm (en mm temps au debut Harry sort ak hermione et si vous la détester liser les prochain chapitre !!!mdr)  
  
chapitre1 Pourais-je lui dire?  
  
La lueur du feu éclairait a peine son visage, la douce chaleur flottait dans la salle commune .Harry était là, prêt du feu, profondement plonger dans se penser. Seul lui savait son secret. Il songea a se que quelqu'un le découvre. Non c'est impossible! ce disait-il a lui même. Des pas et une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici, si tard? Et qu'es ce qui est impossible? demanda Hermione en s'assoyent entre les jambes d'Harry équartés sur le divan.  
  
- Et bien... commenca-t-il a dire en l'enlassant dans ses bras... je ne sais pas! j'ai du me perdre dans mes penser, c'est tout!  
  
- À quoi pensais-tu?demanda-t-elle impatiente en vue de sa réponse...  
  
Il mit un certain temps a répondre il ne voulu surtout pas lui révéler son secret. Sauf si... Le savait-elle, l'avait-elle remarquer? Cette terrible question lui fit perde toute réalité...Il tremblait de tout ces membre, la sueur de peur glissa le long de sa cicatrice.  
  
- Haaaaarryyyyyyyyy!Dit-elle en prelongent son nom. Youhou, je parle tu as un mur ou quoi? À quoi pensais-tu? Ce n'ai pas difficile pourtant ! S'indigna-t-elle offusquer par sa réaction  
  
Harry s'éveilla en quelque sort et déplaca la mèche de cheveux qui s'était déposer sur le visage de la jeune fille qui n'aivait que 16 ans .Il glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Il la fixa de ses yeux emeraudes il l'embrassa longuement et si sensuellement qu'elle ne pu arrêter... Trop de présion était en eux, étirer cette passion aurait été un torture. Hermione,tout au contraire de son apparence, le pris par sa robe de sorcier et le tira jusqu'a les cartiers privilégier d'Harry...La jeune fille en avait plus qu'assez de cette tension, elle pris une inspiration , barra les entrer de la chambre de sa baguette et enleva la robe du jeune homme qui la regarda le sourir au lèvre. Harry commenca a déboutonner la chemise de nuit de son amie et la déchira du seule coup sous la lumière des chandelles.  
  
- Ça fait longtemps que je rêvait de ce moment! Es-ce un rêve Harry ? Demanda-t-elle tout en glissant ses doigt le long de son torse nu muscler par les entrenements de Quidditch.  
  
Elle continua son entreinte toute en decendans vers le membre en erection et Harry l'étenda sur le lit de satin rouge vin puis il lui murmura à son oreille,au son casiment impossible a entendre;  
  
- Non et moi aussi!  
  
Cette penser lui déplu automatiquement mais il aimait bien cette situation. Ce soir, elle lui prouvera le contraire, qu'il a tort et que se n'ai son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il firent l'amour deux fois cette nuits là. Toutes les fois étaient tout aussi satisfesante pour Hermione , mais Harry doutait, doutait toujours de son secret. Pourquoi n'était-il pas si satisfait que son amie étendu a ses côté couverte de sueur, profondement endormie... quand il réussi a oublier tout se inquiètude, il ferma les yeux et sendormi !Toute la nuit il rêva a une personne; Draco!Pourquoi ? Il le savait fort bien et cela l'éffrayait.C'est le lendemin matin qu'il se leva en sursaut par la main d'Hermione qui se promenait un peu partout...  
  
- Que fait tu? demanda-t-il a pène réveillé  
  
- Ha! Je refait un petit tour du terrain! C'est tout! Es-ce que je t'ai réveillé? Je suis vraiment désolé. Elle pris un petit moment et lui dit a voix basse; je suis plus que désolé mais je pense que tu devrai aller laver les drap avant que les autres élèves les voient - Harry leva la couverte qui les recouvraient tout les deux et vit se qu'il on faut ou plutot ce qu'elle a fait. Il la rebessa et se tourna vers Hermione qui était a présent rouge de gêne. Il lui souri et se leva et dit d'une voix paisible et calme;  
  
- se n'ai pas grave!  
  
Il s'habilla puis décendi quelque étage pour ce rendre a la buandri... Harry entendi une voix glacial lui dire;  
  
- Potter !  
  
- Malfoy! dit-il mécontent  
  
- Tu t'est tapper un fille, hier soir! Tu t'es surment tapper sang-de- bourbe! Quelle honte pour quelqu'un comme toi. Ou tu vas utiliser l'excuse du stylo bille qui fuit!ricana-t-il  
  
- La ferme Malfoy, c'est pas de tes affaires en se qui conserne ma vie privée!  
  
- Potter prend la défence de sang-de-bourbe! Que c'est émouvant, je pourait même en pleurer si je n'était pas aussi dégouté!  
  
Harry empogna le collet de Malfoy et le souleva au dessu du sol. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête; non, non, non répètait-elle... non, non, non ne le fait pas... Hermione entra et les vit tout les deux ,face a face, sur le bord de s'étripper ou peut-être s'embrasser mais Harry le lacha peu après. Il la sera dans ses bras sécurisant et doux . Malfoy les regarda sous un air de dégoût, mais etais-ce vraiment du dégoût ou de la jalousie d'amour 


	2. 2

chapitre 2 ; qui?  
  
A l'heure du diner;  
  
- Qu'es ce que vous fesiez ce matin, toi et Malfoy? demanda-t-elle a Harry assi en face d'elle  
  
- Rien! pourquoi? Ta vue quelque chose? demanda-t-il surpris de ca question  
  
- non, c'est juste une question comme ca! C'est tout, tu n'as pas besoin de tenerver comme ça!  
  
Ron arriva quelque minute après le petit malaise qui s'était installer entre les deux adolescents .Il s'assi a côter d'Hermione et lui tendit une lettre  
  
- C'est quoi ca? demanda Hermione  
  
- Supposement on la déposer sur ton lit hier soir et un des filles du dortoir me la donner pour te l'apporter!Vue que tu n'y était pas hier soir! dit-il l'air rayonnant.  
  
Les trois mangèrent en silence un peu gêner par Ron et son sourir qui en disait long... Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliotèque et pris chacun un des livres poussièreux sur les étagèrent. Hermione insista pour s'assoir au côter de son bien aimé. La jeune fille mit sa main sur la jambe gauche d'Harry et monta doucement et délicatement du genou jusqu'au haut de la cuisse, elle voulait continuer son pitit manège mais Harry l'arrête a temps.  
  
- Pas ici amour! dit-il a voix basse pour ne pas que les autres puisse les entendre.  
  
Tout les deux se tournèrent vers Ron qui les fixaient bizarement a présent. Comme si un sentiment profondement endormi ou enterré refit surface après temps.  
  
- Ron?  
  
- Euh... quoi? dit-il comme s'il sortait de ses penser  
  
- ca te dérange pas si ont...ont ...ont? commenca son meilleur ami  
  
- si vous sortez ensemble ! fini Ron. Non , vous aller si bien enssemble!  
  
Ce qu'il dit le dégouta, il ne voulu que se laver la langue avec du savon.  
  
- Merci Ron! dit Hermione qui fixait les doux yeux emeraude de son amour.  
  
À la fin de la journée un match de Quddich était annoncer; Gryfondor contre les serpentards, mais Harry ne cessa de penser a une seule personne personne. Non a Hermione mais a Draco!Tous se mirent en place... Harry face a Draco qui avait a se moment un sourrir narquoi.  
  
- Fait comme s'il n'existait pas ! Cria Hermione  
  
- Comment va sang-de-bourbe? Est-elle traumatisée? Lui demanda pire ennemi  
  
- Depuis quand te soucis-tu des autre Malfoy! Rétorqua Harry d'un air de dégoût.  
  
- Depuis que le petit Potter a baiser une sale vermine comme elle! Ca ferais un bon scoop; Potter le grand baise avec des sang-de-bourbe !...  
  
Puis la cloche sonna... Le vif d'or fut lancer!Harry ne se soucia du vif d'or ,il ne voulait que se venger. Prendre Draco et le battre .C'est à se moment il ne vit pas le cognardet celui ci le frappa de plein fouet à la tête. Harry perdi concience et tomba a toute vitesse vers le gazon verdoyant, il fini par s'écraser au sol.Hermione était là, assise a ses côté,les larmes le long de sa joue coulait toujours. Les cris,les pleures et les petit rire de Draco seiteigni en un boudonnement. Puis la voix du directeur surmonta tout autre son  
  
-Vite aller chercher Mme.Pomfresh!nous avons un élève gravement blessé!  
  
- Oui M.le directeur!fit une petite voix  
  
...Il s'éveilla enfin sur le lit de l'infermerie que cinq jours plus tard. Mme.Pomfresh ne lui qu'un simple bonjour et reparti dans l'autre pièce.Hermione était là , l'air pensive et Ron lui était en trein de faire les cent pas devant la porte.  
  
- Harry! S'écria Hermione en lui serrant la main de plus en plus fort.  
  
- S'il te plait pourrais-tu seulement baisser un peu ta voix, je ne suis quand même pas devenu sourd tu sais?!! Ça va Amour? Ta l'air tout pâle et ta les yeux tout rouge...Dit-il la voix pateuse.  
  
- C'est sure! intervien Ron en le serrant dans ses bras... Elle est rester toutes les nuits a tes côter même si Mme.Pomfresh lui disait qu'elle devait se reposer et que tu allais beaucoup mieu.  
  
Puis Hermione ne s'empecha de l'embrasser longuement puis le serra dans ses bras. Étrangement Harry ne sentait plus cette douce chaleur ni cette drôle de sensation quand elle le pris a son tour,au contraire de Ron! Il se redressa et vit la lettre poser sur le chevet a son côter. Le jeune homme ouvrit l'envelope et demanda a ses deux amis de sortir quelque instant pour pouvoir lire seul avec ses penser.  
  
Cher Harry, J'ai eu si peur quand tu es tombé du ciel pour finirent au sol.J'aurais pu mourir pour toi! Je t'aime , je veux etre a tes côtési tu veux savoir qui je suis.Je veux te voir, t'embrasser. Je ne peux vivre sans tes sourir ni tes yeux de feu. Je t'écrirai une autre lettre quand tu sera éveiller... de...  
  
Il replia la lettre et la replaca dans l'envelope. Qui étais-ce? Es-ce Hermione? Des tonnes de questions défilèrent dans son esprit et il fini par s'endormir par la douleur de ses coupures et son mal de tête .Il rêva beaucoup cette journée ci! Il rêva pas de la lettre ni des évènement précédant mais bel et bien de Draco! Était-ce un cauchemar ou un rêve merveilleux? Harry ne savait qu'une seule et unique chose de celui ci; il se sentait bien, il aurai voulu continuer ce rêve pour savoir la suite mais il fut réveiller par Mme. Pomfresh qui lui apporta son souper.Hermione arriva peu après, l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche et lui dit doucement;  
  
- D'après toi, quand pourra tu sortir de se lit? je crois bien qu'il y en a un qui t'attend en haut!  
  
- Amour , es-ce que tu maurais envoyer cette lettre?Il lui montra la lettre du bout du doigt  
  
- Non ,pourquoi?  
  
- Rien! c'est juste une question comme ca!  
  
Qui pourrai lui envoyer une lettre d'amour? Et pourquoi? Harry ne laissa que son imagination dévoiller son amour perdu! Pourquoi Draco? Toutes ses questions lui hanta l'esprit.Hedwige arriva par la fenetre tout près et revena avec un autre lettre, toute aussi mystèrieuse.  
  
Cher Harry , tu veux savoir qui je suis alors vien sur le terrain de Quiddich se soir a 21h00 et tu aura ta réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écrit cela doit être mon coeur qui me guide. de...  
  
Il reposa la lettre sur table de chevet.Qui es-ce? cette question l'enerva un peu mais il garda toujours son sang froid même s'il avait le goût de le demandé au monde entier... 


	3. 3

chapitre 3 La rencontre  
  
Mme Pomfresh... Lui donna la permition de partir peut après avoir lu la lettre.Il marcha lassement dans les couloir de l'école.il arrive au tournant pour entrer dans le terrain et murmura;  
  
- Draco j'aimerait tellement te le dire , pourquoi es-ce si dure!?!dit-il sans s'apercevoir que Draco était là ,dans le ciel,et qui se posa derière son ennemi  
  
- Qu'es que tu voulais me dire Potter? Dit bizarement la voix de Draco.  
  
Ca voix était différente, calme mais un peux t'endu par... lui!  
  
-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici Malfoy? demanda Harry rouge de colère  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire! commenca Draco un peu mal alaise  
  
- Ta qua ouvrir ta bouche et parler!  
  
- Très drôle Potter! Je me tord de rire!  
  
- Qu'es ce que tu fais ici? Répetta Harry a bout de nerf  
  
- Et bien je ne sais pas trop ce qui me pousse a t'avoir demander de venir...mais ...mais!  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
- Mais quoi?  
  
-Mais ca... me chicotait une peu...heu... comment a tu fait pour baiser avec cette sang-de-bourbe ce n'ai qu'une trainée sans...sans valeur!dit Draco sec et avec une indiférence.  
  
- T'as écri une fausse lettre d'amour pour me dire une connerie comme ça? Tu n'ai qu'un salop Malfoy!  
  
Harry plaqua Draco contre le mur, la main contre sa gorge ,les yeux remplis de haine et de colère.. Harry fixait ses doux yeux bleu gris et ses douce lèvre rougis par la température qui lui semblait si chaude et si chaleureuse. Draco, qu'en a lui, les fixait sans bouger, toujours le sourir au lèvre.Puis il pencha légerment la tête et l'embrassa. Cette douce chaleur ne pouvait mentir sur ses sentiments profondement cacher. Harry le lacha montant ses main au visage si inocent.Il continuèrent a s'embrasser muellement jusqu'a ce qu'Harry l'arrête et lui murmure a ses oreilles quelques mots doux et d'autre chose qui le fit rire!  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrasser Draco?  
  
- Me semble que mon message est assez clair Harry!  
  
- Ce n'ai plus Potter maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme en fesant mine d'innocence.Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore clair!continua-t-il le sourir qui en disait long sur ses pensées  
  
Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Comme avec Ron dans l'infermerie mais cette fois un picotement envahi son coeur. Les deux jeune adolescent s'embrassa de nouveau et de plus belle. Sans se lacher Draco déchira la robe noir de son amant et le fesant reculler vers une autre collone. Draco continua son chemin jusqu'a se qu'Harry soit le dos contre le mur.Harry désabilla Draco a son tour, décendant de plus en plus bas embrassa le torse du jeune homme commencant a avoir un musculature par le Quiddich. Il décendit le boxer et glissa se doigt le long de des jambes de son amour.De douce caresse mutuelle en cour de route.Harry ne pensa plus a rien a par a son amant .Ils continuèrent a se touché, a s'embrasser et a se carresser une bonne parti de la nuit.  
  
La douce lumière du matin éclairait a peine leur visage sur le sol encore humide de sueur. Draco était assi sur le lit une bouteille de d'alcool a la main. Harry se leva et le contapla.  
  
- Es-ce que ca va? demanda-t-il inquiète  
  
- As -tu aimé?  
  
- Bien sur que si et toi?  
  
- oui mais...  
  
-...  
  
- Je n'aurai pas du! Tu sort avec cette fille... Cette sang-de- bourbe!disait-il en tremblant mais ayant toujours la voix de se bon vieux Malofoy insensible a tout son entourage.  
  
-Tu sais je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime!  
  
-Tu en ai sure? demanda le jeune serpentard  
  
-Oui...  
  
Harry n'eu pas le temps de continuer il fut aussitôt arreter par le doigt de son amant, posé sur ses lèvres.Draco s'assit sur ses jambes,il decendu son doigt et remonta sur son torse nu et encore plien de sueur.Le jeune Gryfondor, quand a lui, glissa sa main le long de la cuisse du Serpentard toute en continuant son chemin pour se rendre au parti génitaux de son amant... Draco émit un petit gémissement de joie...(je ne donerait pas plus de détaille yen a qui doit être sul bord de dégueuler, je madresse a eux; arrêter de lire l'histoire si ca vous donne cette sensation criss) Ils furent arrêter par Hedwige (ben quoi!!! faut ben qui aye une raison pour qui sarrête, content?( pour s'eux qui sont pencher dans leur toilette)) qui amena une lettre d'Hermione.  
  
mot de l'auteur; chu pas encore décider pour les suggestion mais bon lencer donc des idée chrai pas buzer a certaine place lol x_x,... tk (ca c pour mon pot Xavier; nétoie bien ta toilette hein, faudrai pas de tache tsé c ken mm dégueulasse sur du blanc ;), voudrai bien voir ta face en se moment)MDR!!!!Oh oui, avant que joubli ca se peux qui est des boute un peux wirde ou fuker spacque stai comme a 2hrs du mat quen jai ecrit...lol... 


	4. 4

mm si g pas bc de review veux vous remercier de votre soutien(ok c kétaine je c mdr) je vous averti a lavance se slash devien de plus en plus détaillé au fur et a mesure donc installer vous pret dun poubeille pour dégueuler... chu ouverte a vos sugjestion (je c chu nul en francais) laisser aussi un peu de tpa pour écrire g déja plein de chose a faire; un livre sur des vampire, des enfant né dans le désert et ki son des arme redoutable, celle que je fait sur ... ché pas vous aller me trouver folle(tk je suis folle) mais c sur les esprit que g deja rencontrer et c epouventable ski c passer... tk et jen ai plus a faire fak ca risque detre long!!! ma arreter de vous ennuiyer voici le 4ieme chapitre;  
  
chapitre 4 confession ou secret?  
  
Il déroula la lettre ;  
  
Cher Amour, J'ai l'impression de tavoir perdu de vue depuis l'incendant!Vien vite me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque se soir vers 22h00 je t'y attendrait, ton namour Hermione  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers son vrai amour qui le regardait d'un air inquièt.La peur se lisait dans les visages des deux adolescent puis Draco réussi a articuller délicatement;  
  
- Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant?Va tu lui dire ou restons dans le secret?  
  
-Je ne sais pas! Je doit y penser pendant un moment je t'écrirait pour te le dire Draco! Dit Harry en prennant le visage devenu angélique de son amant .  
  
Puis Draco consulta sa montre...  
  
- MERDE!!!! On va être en retard et le cour commence bientôt!!!  
  
Tout les deux enfilaire des vêtements et se dépechèrent de se rendre a leur cour.La journée parut si long pour tout les deux...C'est un peu avant le dernier cour qu'ils se rencontrèrent et se eurtèrent dans un tournant!  
  
-Potter! siffla Draco  
  
-Malfoy!dit en retour Harry au sourir maquiabélique sur les lèvre...  
  
- Fait dont attention!lui dit Draco rouge de colère  
  
-T'ai pas avec tes deux brute qui te servent d'aims,mon chou! Dit Harry avec toujours le même sourir en coin, mais il n'y avait aucune gêne dans ce qu'il venait de dire...Draco était là, rouge de gêne et de colère.  
  
- Comment ma tu appeller Potter! Dit son amour en regardent s'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans les couloirs.  
  
-Mon chou! répéta le gryffondor, avec ce petit sourir qui commencait a sérieusement agacer Draco.  
  
Draco devenait de plus en plus rouge, cest alor quil empoigna le collet d'Harry et le plaqua sur le mur en pointant sa baguette vers son amour...  
  
- Ne mapelle plus de même! J'ai une réputaion, je suis un Malfoy et si quelqu'un aprennait que...que...que...  
  
- Que tu sort avec moi! continua Harry le sourir au lèvre.  
  
- En quelque sorte, ma vie serait foutu! Ta compris !!  
  
- Tu sais que jadore te voir en colère tu devien si mignon! rétorqua Harry d'une voix enfantine  
  
- Oui mais... Harry arrête sa tout de suite, tu le sais très ce que je veux dire!!!  
  
Un silence de malaise s'était installer entre les deux jeunes adollescents et cest alor qu'ils entendirent des pas en leur direction...Hermione aparu apres quelque seconde , les yeux rouge et remplis de larmes... Elle resta bouchebé!  
  
- Vatent Minione!Vite !cria Harry faussement éssoufler pour n'éveiller aucun soupson  
  
Elle décendit a toute vitesse les marche pour ne pas recevoir un sort comme la derniere fois. Seule l'image des dents de lapin lui donna la raison pour ne pas intervenir.Après c'être assurer qu'elle était belle et bien descendu Malfoy ce pencha vers les oreilles d'Harry et lui demanda d'élicatement la même question que sur les gradins...  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore! Répondit Harry  
  
-Alor réfléchi, mon chou!Dit draco avant de se volatiliser  
  
À la fin de la journée, a 22h00,Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque a l'aide de sa cape d'invisible.Devrai-je lui dire? Pourquoi suis-je si terrifier a cette idée? se demanda-t-il pendant le chemin.Il tourna a gauche puis a droite et ensuite il longa les rayons.Harry trouva Hermione acoter sur un mur, une bouteille de Wisky à la main.  
  
- Ma minione qu'es ce que tu fait? demanda-t-il en lui prennant délicatement la bouteille pour ne pas la brusquer. La dernière fois qu'elle se saoula elle avait detruit le dortoire des filles et elle fayi se tuer en tombant de la fenêtre...  
  
- Je boit! Tu ne voie pas?lui murmura-t-elle le sourir au lèvre  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur son visage pale.  
  
-TU N'ES PAS VENU!!! lui cria-t-elle a deux pouce du visage du gryffondor et en lui donnant des brutales coup sur le torse...  
  
-J'ai eu un empêchement minione!  
  
- C'ÉTAIT PLUS IMPORTANT QUE MOI!!!!  
  
-Es-ce que je peux me racheter amour?  
  
Hermione se mit a pleurer sur son épaule. Puis elle s'endormi profondement épuiser de le frapper.Ils s'éveillèrent tout deux dans les bras de l'autre.Hedwige arriva lors de son éveille, il lui mordilla le doigt et pris son envole vers la volière de la grande tour. Il déroula le parchemin après l'avoir lu un sourir se dressait sur son visage. La bouteille de Wisky était vide, Hermione se réveilla et lui dit d'une voix pateuse;  
  
- Salut, heu.. Qu'es ce qui c'est passer hier? Pourquoi on est là?  
  
- Et bien ont est la pour rien il ne sais rien passer non plus! Lui menti-t- il en touchant déliquatement le bout de son petit nez.  
  
-hé bien si on allaient rejoindre Ron dans la salle commune?  
  
-Bien sure!Dit le jeune Gryffondor avec une lueur dans les yeux  
  
- Es ce que tu peux me dire qu'es ce que tu fesai avec Malfoy, hier?  
  
C'est a se moment qu'un ombre passa a toute vitesse devant l'allée. Elle s'avanca en leur direction et Harry reconnu la tête roussse de son meilleur ami.  
  
- Ron! s'écria Hermione  
  
-Herm! ca va ?je vous est chercher tout les deux ce matin!dit-il faussement en colère et heureux de les trouver.  
  
- Sinon allaient manger! Dit Harry pour changer de sujet  
  
- oui je meur de faim! Je pense que j'ai bu un peu hier! Dit Hermione en essayant de se lever...  
  
Harry avait un soudain gout de rire mais il l'étouffa a temps *"un peu! laisser moi rire elle a bu la bouteille a elle toute seule, un 1.5L*ria Harry dans sa tête...*Me demande ben combien a peu en boire juste avant de se tuer*  
  
------------------------ fini ste criss de chapitre (dsl c ke jai du faire bc de changement pour ki spasse kek chose de lfun.g comme manker dinspiration... bon c déja asser long... g bsoin de votre aide pour les chapitres a venir....review svp!!!!!!!mdr :) ^-^ en mm tps le chapitre suivant c casiment ou plutot juste du cul!Mais g bsoin de vos idée chu buster ken Ron veux voir Harry je c mm pas pour quelle motivation.. 


	5. 5

cher lecteur et lectrice dans ce chapitre vous aller voir les nuance de comportement que jaurais mdr!!! en passant je délire ken il est tard fak les conneri que je markerai resteron la comme il on ete ecrie!!Chu une de cest insomniaque !!!!mdr1 vous voyé deja un echantillon de sque g d'l'air mdr!!!  
  
important; finalement g rerelu mon texte et c tout du cul du deb a fin fak ceux qui naime pas; ciao!!!(ce chapitre et 17 ans et + ...ca pourai traumatiser du monde)!!! imaginer g ke 14 et jecri des bébelle comme ca mdr!!!! chu juste une obsceder mdr (me calle tu seul mdr) en mm tps coeur sensible abstener vous ; vous aller me trouver coit dison...perverce(ché mm pas ci sa existe au feminin mdr)  
  
chapitre 5: (bof cam tentai pas de trouver un nom a 10h30 du soir)  
  
La nuit était tomber, et les vacance de noël était terminer!C'est depuis ce temps là que ce petit jeux continuait.Harry continuait toujours a tromper Hermione. Harry était là, assi sur le fauteuil et Draco était sur ses jambes. Les deux adolescents était profondement incruster dans leur penser!Alor draco déchira le silence des cartier priver d'Harry...  
  
- Poussin? (ok javoue cam tentait de mettre des nom kétaine)Tu m'as manqué! avoua Draco qui fixai les yeux emeraude d'Harry  
  
- Moi aussi mon chou! Mais il faut règler ce problème avant tout! Tu sais qu'elle se pose beaucoup de question c'est temps si!  
  
- Mais vas-tu lui dire? J'avoue que cette affaire m'exite!  
  
- Lapin! dit Harry lassement... J'ai pas trop le moral ce soir, je suis épuisé!!  
  
- Je pense avoir un remède contre ca! Dit doucement Draco a l'oreille du gryffondor.  
  
Draco glissa sa main le long de la cuisse d'Harry puis pris délicatement le sexe de son ote.La douce pression , si jouissante et délicate le fit rougir.  
  
- Quesqui ya? Tu n'aime pas? dit Draco offusquer de sa réaction.  
  
- Non...! dit Harry en ravalent sa salive  
  
- Alors quesqui ya?  
  
- c que ... je ne... jai jamais.. heu..que tu... on ne... me ...je n'ai...  
  
Sur le visage de Draco un sourir apparaissais au fur et a mesure qu'Harry bagaillait...Aussi vite qu'un serpent Draco rempa sa main jusquau membre d'Harry et l'empoigna... Puis Draco se mit a éxercer des persions et le membre se raidit. Harry était là, la bouche grande ouverte, bouche bé par Draco qui était si adroit. Harry se senti au paradis, la douce main de Draco le rendait heureuse, elle massai délicatement et si sensuellement qu'Harry glissa a son tour ,sa main commenca a decsendre que celle de Draco la rattrappa et lautre glissa un doigt sur les lèvre de son amour...Draco entrelassa se doigt dans ceux d'Harry et descendi vers son membre raidi d'exitation .Il lui montra comment et tout les deux masturbèrent leur amour ou plutot ils s' exitèrent pour pimenter le tout. Harry était là, sur la table couvert de sueur, Draco enlevais se bas et grimpa sur son amour.* Être l'amant d''Harry Potter c'est si exitant!!!* se disai Draco, tout en lèchant le torce d'Harry. (attention coeur sensible maintenant) Harry retourna violament Draco sur la table et elle séfondra, Ils ne se lachèrent pas pour. Draco articula dificilement;  
  
- J'adore quand t sado mon poussin!  
  
- change de nom!dit brusquement harry  
  
(attention coeur sensible) Draco était concer au mur il ne pouvait reculer.Harry,les cheveux en bataille, plein de sueur,le sourir maquiavélique.Il glissa ses mains le long du corps du jeune athlete.Harry ouvra la bouche et fit entrer doucement le pénis de Draco. Draco était a bout de jouissance, mais Harry ne fesait que commencer.Le gryffondor continuait son manège tennant toujours Draco par la taille, Draco quen a lui, il jouissait si fort qu'il aurait pu réveiller le chateau sil la piece netai pas insonoriser. Le jeune Amant glissa se main mouate dans les cheveux de son amour pour lui dire d'arrêter ,il nen pouvait plus et il s'écria au et fort;  
  
-HARRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...!!!ARRRRETE!!!!JE TEN SUPPLIS!!!  
  
(yer presentement 23h20)  
  
Harry s'arreta a la demande.Draco tomba sur le sol couvert de sueur!Harry s'assi devant son amant, les jambe écarter tout comme lui et il l'embrassa longuement, tournant sa langue contre celle du Serpentard...Même si Draco échangeai son sperm de la voie bucal de son amour, ca ne lui dérangeais guèrent!Harry avala sa salive et le sperm (yer presentement 23h32 ;) ). Le gryffondor dit difficilement;  
  
- Ta aimer ton cadeau? dit-il avec un ptit sourir  
  
¸-...  
  
-...  
  
-oui! Mais...  
  
- Mais quoi?  
  
- Tu nen a pas eu! Tu na pas ...... pas....eu de cadeau! Dit le Serpentar malalaise  
  
-Ho !mon chou! dit Harry du voix maternelle. bien sur que si voyons!  
  
Harry fit un signe a Draco pour qu'il regarde! un flaque blanchatre etais situer ou Harry etait. Harry leva les yeux , avec un petit sourir et trempa son index dans le liquide visqueux.(yark c dégoutant!!!!)  
  
- Tu vois, amour, que moi aussi jai eu un cadeau,le plaisr de la failation!dit il doucement en glissant l'index dans la bouche de son amant. Ce n'ai pas le meilleur gout au monde mais la sensation de vie, de vibrasion, de sucsion ,me donne satisfaction! (yer 23h45 mdr)  
  
- Tu me laissera te le faire? demanda Draco tennant le visage d'Harry dans ses mains!  
  
Harry ne dit rien mais lui souris gentiment...Le lendemin Harry et Draco s'éveillèrent dans les bras de lautre. Draco ouvri les yeux regarda autour de lui puis il se blotis dans les couverte humide de sueur.Puis la porte souvrit violemment.Draco eu le temps de se cacher...Ron était devant la porte et fixait. Draco donna un coup de point a Harry pour le reveille.  
  
- Aïe !Dra..Harry regarda a la porte et continua...Dagon d'amour1dit-il. Ca fait mal!cria-t-il sous les couverte...  
  
- Harry je doit...d...doit te parle !bagaiyait-il (yer presentement minuit 5 leffet a deja commencer mdr)  
  
- D'accord laisse moi m'habiller  
  
- Non pas le temps, je vais te dire maintenant  
  
-Sa peu pas attendre?dit Harry en essayant de tirer sur la couverte, parce que Draco prennait un fun a tirer sur la couverte pour...(vous ête peut etre tanner dentendre parler de cul!!!!!!  
  
-Non Harry! Cest maintenant ou jamais! -----------------------------------  
  
mot de lauteur; beurkkkkkk!!!jen revient pas ke g ecri une affaire de meme!!!lancer moi toute les insulte du monde si vous detester, javou ke c pousser un peut loin.....Bon la je vous le répete g bsoin de vous chu buster la !ché pu koi écrire!si vous aver des sugestion pitché les!!!g penser que soit Ron ai gay ou il est amoureux d'Hermione mais c vraiment nul alor dite moi si vous avez dote idée!!! 


	6. 6

mot de lauteur; pour ceux qui n'on pas lu le dernier chapitre a cause l'avertissement voici un résumé; Harry et Draco on baiser... Le lendemin matin Ron ouvre sans frapper et demande a Harry pour lui parler...et pour ceux qu'il lon lu; ben quoi? je vous lavais dit que jallai dans le détail mdr et puis de toute facon je vous lai dit en premier ; que la fatigue me fait ecrir des bébelle soit hot,soit tres détaillé ou soit ben crazy!!!mdr ma arreteter de vous achaller ak ca !bon fic ^_^!Elle un peu longue...  
  
p.s. mc pour les review ^_^!!!!et mc a emma et a tout les autre ki mon envoyer des idée mais pouvai pas tout les prendre mais mc ken mm!! ^_^ dsl du retard jvien de déménager  
  
chapitre 6; (ben la g pas plus d'inspiration que le 5 ieme) menssonge et tromperie(ca c ti pas pire ou nul a chier?)  
  
Ron s'assi sur le lit et resta silencieux, il avait les yeux tourner vers la fenêtre qui laissais plonge la douce lumiere matinal sur le sol...  
  
-Mon chou, je croit que tu devrais partir! mumura Harry au fine oreille de son amour.  
  
Draco se dépécha a s'habiller et parti aussitot en essayant de se cacher pour que Ron ne le reconnaisse...Harry s'assi au coté de son meilleur ami mais celui ci baissa lourdement la tête et dit finalement;  
  
- Je sais tout, Harry!  
  
Le jeune homme senti a se moment un pincement, comme si on l'avait transpercer avec une dague!  
  
- Tu...t...tu ...tu sais...p...pour moi et...  
  
Le visage du gryffondor devenait de plus en plus rouge et son meilleur ami garda toujours la tête baisser.Harry n'ausa pas continuer il garda le silence plonger dans ses penser puis un mot ou plutot un nom lui revenu a lesprit!Hermione!  
  
- Hermione! Non dit moi pas qu'elle...qu'elle....  
  
- Si! du moin elle ne sais pas exactement!  
  
- Mais elle doute?  
  
- Oui, et je pense je devrai te remettre ca! Ron tendit la lettre a Harry.  
  
Il l'ouvrit et remarqua que c'était la première lettre de Draco mais signer xxx...Il fut soulager mais le doute était toujours dans son esprit.  
  
- Ron? demanda Harry  
  
- ...  
  
- Es ce que tu sais ou tu doute comme Minione?  
  
- ...  
  
- Ron ne me fait pas répété je déteste ca et tu le sais! grogna Harry  
  
- Hé bien... heu.. je pense mais je ne suis pas sur!Harry, Herm est mal heureuse! Elle est rendu qu'elle boit 2 bouteille Wisky par jour!!!Je suis rendu a lui jeter un sort d'imobilité pour qu'elle reste tranquille.Elle a du déjà briser une vingtaine de vases!  
  
*finalement elle métonnera toujours, je me demande toujours jusqua combien de bouteille a peu boire avant d'être a l'artique de la mort*ricana-t-il en lui même!  
  
- Mais qu'es ce que je doit faire, Ron?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ...mais ...mais... commenca Ron  
  
Son meilleur ami devenait de rouge a rouge homard. Ron ne savait quoi lui dire, une chose était sur il fallait ne pas parler de ce sujet ou il mourrira de honte et de peine devant son meilleur ami!  
  
- Mais quoi? demanda Harry en s'approchant un peux plus parce que Ron commencais a marmonner  
  
- Non!Non !Non!  
  
-..........!!! Puis Harry s'approcha un peu plus!  
  
- Harry tasse toi! Ordonna Ron les larmes au yeux, mais Harry car Ron continua a marmoner tout bas...  
  
-Tasse toi jai dit! cria finalement celui ci les yeux yeux rougi par ces larmes.  
  
- Ron tu pleure ! Pourquoi?  
  
- Je c'est qui tu aime alor je...je...tu...tu! J'ai vu ton petit jeux qu'en tu le cherchait des yeux,mais pourquoi? C'est une sale vipère!lui dit-il la veine du sou enfler par le pression...Il n'empoisone nos vie comme le l'air qu'on respire! Tu nous a trahi Harry !cria finalement Ron  
  
-... !Harry était estomacquer par ce que venait de dire son ami depui la premiere rencontre  
  
- ... je ... je.. taimait Harry je taimait p..p...pl..plus qu'un ami!  
  
-... Harry resta bouche bée apres cette affirmation  
  
-Je naurai pas du te le dire et je devrai pas..  
  
C'est a se moment que Draco n'en pouvai plus d'écouter à la porte de la chambre il fallait entrer a tout pris.Ron pris le visage de son ami dans ses mains et l'embrassa vivement. ses lèvres était si chaude et doucement.Draco,rouge de colère pointa sa baguette sur Ron!  
  
-Toi! Dit Ron plaquer au mur  
  
- Quoi moi? Ne lui touche plus, il est a moi!Cria Draco  
  
-...!Harry ne dit rien il était toujours immobile  
  
- Harry? Demanda Draco. Harry? demanda-t-il encore  
  
- Hein quoi? Heu...Qu'es ce qui ce passe ici? demanda le Gryffondor les mais sur les hanches...  
  
Aucun des deux ne parla il se contentèrent de se jeté des regard noir...  
  
- Draco!grogna Harry... Laisse le décendre tout de suite  
  
- Mais il a...vous...tu! Rétorqua le Serpentard indéci  
  
- J'ai dit tout de suite Draco! Y'a pas de "mais"!!!  
  
Draco soupira et baisa sa baguette...Ron glissa le long du mur...Il était a demi concient...C'est alor qu'Harry pris le bras de son amant et lentoura de ses bras a son tour!  
  
-Tu sais que je taime voyon! Tu ne serai pas jalou?  
  
-Moi, un Malfoy, Jalou! tu plaisante voyons?  
  
-T'es jalou!  
  
-Non!  
  
-Si!  
  
-NON!cria le serpentard  
  
-Faut par perdre ton sang froid mon chou! Tu sais bien que sais un petit baiser de rien du tout!dit Harry en fesant la mou  
  
- Je ne suis pas jalou!grogna Draco en glissant ses doigt dans ses cheveux blond clair et luisant  
  
- ho Draco!soupira Harry  
  
¸Ron se leva et tituba un peu il s'asso sur le lit et regarda froidement draco.Il voulait l'étriper, le faire s'uffonquer, l'égorger, l'écraser et même l'empoisoner.  
  
-T'es malade? Demanda colériquement Ron.Ta fayi me tuer sale con!  
  
- Oui et puis !?!Rétorqua Draco  
  
------------------------------------ mot de lauteur; ben je c... c nul! mais ken je dit de menvoyer des insulte des penser mauvaise ben je niese pas veux vraiment des critic mais laisser faire en ce qui concerne les fautes ; je c, chu nul; en francais... :s....et je c me rep... VEUX DES REVIEW SVP^_^ !!!g bsoin d'idée sas peu que jai prenne pas tout maide aider moi... 


	7. 7

mot de lauteur; salut chu de retour après un déménagement!jespere que vous aimer a date et si vous avez des idée pour incerer dautre personnages (désolé pour les fautes jy porte pas attention ^_^ ) je veu des review! jen veu plein,mauvais ou bon! sur ce chapitre jai été buster mais les prochains son un peu plus coriace! ;) et mille a ceu kim donne des idée. Important ce texte comporte bc de sak mais pas trop méchantb selon moi mais ne convien pas au plus jeune...  
  
Chapitre 7;  
  
(ben la g pas plus dinspiration ke ca!) p.s. ben ma enregistrer dans R a lavenir!  
  
- Qu'es ce que ca peux me faire?cria Ron.C'est ma vie! Sa te dérangerait que je prenne ta vie? sale serpent vicieux!  
  
Draco n'y porta pas attention, il fixait constemment les yeux emeraude de son amour, comme si il avait pris pocesion de sa parole.Harry pris les hanches de Draco et se colla contre lui, il pencha lentement sa tête vers les oreilles de son amant et lui murmura doucement;  
  
- Tu es jaloux...Mon chou!  
  
Avant que Draco ne puisse rétorquer, le gryffondor pencha sa tête et embrassa fougueusement le jeune serpentard.Ils caressèrent mutuellement leur langue et Draco émit un petit grognement.Ron ,qu'en a lui, il était sur le lit baldaquin et toujours aussi abasourdi par les évènements...Harry gardait toujours son entreinte tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blond de Draco, qu'en au serpentard, il glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de son partenaire et lui pris les fesses ...Puis Harry entrevu Ron qui partait c'est a se moment qu'il arrêta Draco et pris rapidement une son peignoire et lenfilla et suivi Ron (il fo dire qu'il n'avait pas grand chose sur lui ;P ) !Il courut quelque instant et l'empoigna par le poignet et l'emena loin dans le terrain de l'école.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment, je suis sincère! Dit doucement Ron mais on sentait la colère qu'il avait en lui...Il faut dire qu'il n'aime pas vraiment Malfoy mais toi..tu..heu..comment?heu..c'est incencer...  
  
-...  
  
-Voyons Harry , c'est Draco!  
  
-Je sais que c'est lui! Ron tu es mon meilleur ami, mais sans te le caché j'aime Draco, ca semble incencé c'est vrai mais je l'aime beaucoup, jai voulu me mentir a moi même mais c'est trop fort pour que je continue  
  
Ron se mit a marmonner quelque juron et quelque mot de rétissence! Mais Harry s'en appercu et se mit face a son meilleur ami!  
  
- Ron, promet moi que tu le dira a personne a moin que je dise que tu peu le dire!  
  
-... !Ron baisa la tête ,il ne savais quoi dire.  
  
-Ron ne me boude pas, allez répond!C'est important pour moi!  
  
- C'est si important?  
  
-Oui !Aller Ron répond moi!  
  
-D'accord! Dit-il toute en fesant une petit grimace de dégoût  
  
- Rentrons il commence a y avoir de la pluie!Dit Harry en regardant le ciel couvert.  
  
-Ouais il faudrai se dépêcher!La pluie c'est pas mon truc et toi, ta pas grand chose sur le dos alor on ferai mieu de se dépêcher!  
  
- m!  
  
Au déjeuner Harry n'avait pas la tête a Ron et n'y encore plus a Hermione et ca crise d'alcoolisme. Puis Harry pris concience et se tourna vers Ron.  
  
-Où est Hermione?lui demanda-t-il  
  
- Heumerde ca m'est sorti de la tête, vien vite...Il empoigna le bras d'Harry  
  
-Aïe 1Ron lache mon bras tu me fait mal!  
  
- Désolé!Mais pour se qui s'est passer se matin tu est sur?Tu sais il nous a beaucoup mener la vie dure et Hermione...  
  
-Ron je te l'ai dit!On a parle plus un point c'est tout. Et c'est comme ca! Pour Herm faudra bien qu'elle se face a l'idée!  
  
-Ok ok ok!Bon comme taleur j'allait te le dire, Herm a peter un plomb elle a voulu se suicider avec le Wisky, tu ne lui parlait plus, elle était toujours seul elle en voulait jusqu'a t'étriper mais elle taimait trop! Alor elle est a l'infemerie!  
  
- Merde, qu'es ce qui lui a pris!  
  
- Je te l'ai dit a peter un plomb, elle plus a la bibliothèque elle ne venait même plus dans la sale commune, tu la pas remarquer?  
  
-Sincèrement, j'avait beaucoup la tête allieur!Pauvre chouette a doit etre briser en mille morceau!  
  
- En morceau tu dit!tu plaisante?Putain elle es rendu cinglé, elle na presque plus ca tête, bon je te laisse je n'y vait pas . J'y retournerait plutar si il y a des morceau a ramasser, attention a ce que tu dit!  
  
- Oui merci Ron!N'oubli pas quand tu ira la voir ne lui dit pas !  
  
Il avanca dans le petit couloir et arriva dans la grande sale de l'infermeri , c'est douce couleur laissait une une fracheur a la pièce.Il pivota l'égèrement et vie Dumbledore au chevet du lit où était couché Hermione.La jeune Gryffondor arrêta la conversation et tourna la tête vers le mur tout en gardant les bras croiser. Dumbledore tourna la tête et fit signe a Harry d'attendre un peu avant d'entrer!Harry regarda tristement Hermione qui était toujours dans son coin, faché contre lui, et triste de se qu'il fait...  
  
-------------------------------------------- bon c fini, c court je c mais j'avai pas bc dinspiration a se momentr mais la chu gonffler a blok dinspiration.Je veu des reviews svp!!!et mc a lavancemaintenant g plus de tps pour repondre a vos review pcq jai déménager et javait pas le tps!!!sa va me faire un plaisir de vous répondre ^_^ !!! 


	8. 8

Ma pas faire de discour mais ;  
  
bon fic!!! ^_^  
  
chapitre 8; délire chronique et obscecion!  
  
Après un 10 minutes d'attente Dumbledore sortie et fit signe a Harry qu'il pouvait entrer mais qui devait être calme avec son amie!Quand Harry entra,elle prennait quelque cachet d'aspirine et buva un grand verre d'eau, il remarqua également que cela devait faire des jour qu'elle ne s'était pas brosser les cheveux. Ils étaient tout deux silencieux jusqu'a se qu'Hermione finisse par émire un petit grofnement pour éclaircir ca voix.  
  
-Dumbledore ma conseiller de te dire se... Se... Se... Se que je recent et me défouler sur ca!Dit elle en pointant une cible acrocher sur le mur.  
  
- ...  
  
- J'ai essayer de te le dire mais tu n'écoutait pas alors... Je... Je me suis renfermer dans... Dans... Dans la boisson, y... Il... Y... Il y a quelque jour j'ai bu au moin...Elle pris un moment de silence pour compter et continua  
  
- 6 bouteille de Wisky! J'ai fayi y laissser ma vie et... Et... Et  
  
- A cause de moi!continue le Gryffondor honteux de son acte  
  
- Harry c'est aussi de la mienne! Dit-elle d'un ton faussement sévère puis elle le serra dans ses bras!  
  
-...  
  
- C'est si bon de le faire, je... Je ... Je sais que ca ne sera plus comme avant mais... Mais... Mais on peu rester ami? J'ai eu si mal, mais sa me fait encore plus mal si tu n'ai pas la... J'ai...J'ai été hypocrite quand j'ai su que tu ne m'aimait plus, je t'en ai voulu, et je me suis dit que...Que ... Que je ne te le pardonnerait jamais mais c'est trop dure.  
  
Une fine larme translucide glissa lentement sur sa joue rosi, elle continua quand même a lui raconter se qu'elle recentait! Il y eu certain moment ou le jeune Gryffondor plongea dans la mélancoli de l'instant, il voulu pleurer pour qu'elle le lui pardonne mais il écoutait sans l'interompte. A d'autre moment l'infermerie sembla sombre et dépouvu de joie, il ne manquait que la musique fade et imonde des film pour que tout les deux aient une situation cinématographique misérable.  
  
- Je te demande pardon! J',aurai te le dir plus délicatement, je suis si honteux, me pardonnerais-tu un jour?  
  
- Harry! Je t'ai pardonner d'ai que tu es entrer dans la pièce, si ca n'aurai pas été fait tu ne m'aurais jamais parler!  
  
Une douce et petite larme glissa sur celle d'Harry et la prit dans ses bras! Il donnerait tout pour être son amie, elle était comme une soeur,...  
  
- Quand va tu sortir?  
  
- Mme.Pomfresh ma dit dès que je que mon sang sera démini de toute trace d'alcool, celon moi ce soir!  
  
- Promet moi que tu ne boira plus!  
  
-...  
  
- Herm! Promet!  
  
- Oui j'ai eu ma lecon! Je ne toucherai plus a une goute d'alcool.  
  
- Merci! Lui murmura-t-il et Harry déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partie le sourir au lèvre....  
  
Ronn était là, acoter au mur, les bras croisés, il était anxieux.  
  
- Et puis? Elle t'a parler? Qu'es ce qu'elle ta dit?  
  
- Wow, ralenti!Ca bien été, elle ma pardonner et elle ma dit se qu'elle recentait!......! Finalement elle ma promit de ne plus boire et sa me fait du bien de l'entendre dire ca!  
  
- Moi aussi! Bon allons dans la sale commune prendre un bon petit déjeuner!  
  
- Bon idée!  
  
Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque après leur déjeuner mais il furent ausitot arrêter par la présence de Draco. Il était acompagné de ses deux brutes supposement amis, Ron jeta un regard noir et glacial au blondinet qui lui, sur le passage le poussa.  
  
- Tasse toi rouquin! Laisse passer ceux qui son digne d'être ici!  
  
- HEY MALFOY! J'en dirai tout autant pour toi! Cria -t-il le point lever dans les air. Parce que moi, au moin, je ne suis pas un fouine écervellé, sale con!  
  
- Comment ma tu appeller Weasley? Demanda le blondinet, sur le point de peter un coche  
  
- Fouine écervellé et de sale con! Tu c'est... La vériter choc! Et dans ton cas, ta vraiment d'lair pas content!  
  
Draco était a bout de nerf , il voulait lui jeté un sort mais il savait qu'il allait décevoir Harry...  
  
- Prend garde a toi Weasley sa ce peut que je te jete un sort par idnavertence! Rétorqu'a-t-il avec le sourir narquoi qu'il a l'habitude de faire lorsque qu'il était sérieux.  
  
Harry pris Ron par le bras et l'éloigna, mais Ron ne le lacha pas du regard.  
  
- Merde! Qu'es ce qui vous a pris? Ron arrête ca tout de suite!  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Arrête ta scène de jalousie, déjà qu'il l'ai déjà, si tu t'y met j'aurait jamais la paix!  
  
- Harry tu ne voie pas ce qu'il fait! Il va vouloir te mener vers Voldemort, son père est un mangemort, il voudra te manipuler.  
  
- Ron tu dit n'importe quoi!  
  
Ron avait peut-être raison mais pourquoi ne l'aimerait-il pas pour de vrai.  
  
- Harry, il va vouloir téloigner de nous!  
  
- Ron arrête ta scène de jalousie,tu veux simplement le contraire  
  
Ron fronca les sourcil et tout les deux continuèrent a marché jusqua leur cour...La journée passa si lentement, Harry cru mourir réelement quand le cour du professeure Trelawney, elle disait toujours qu'il allait mourir mais cette fois ci il y croyait vraiment, mourir d'ennui était-ce une mort? --------------------------------- `Ben jespere que vous avé aimé se chapitre alor ecriver moi d review!!!!! 


	9. 9

mot de l'auteur; je serai brève. Mc des reviews et de vos idées et jespere que vous aller aimer ce chapitre !SVP FO QUE KE KK SOIT CAPABLE DE ME DIRE UNE CRITIC SVP SVP!!!!!a par les fotes ca je le sais!!! ^_^ et chu sérieuse. Dans ce chapitre, sex ,comfli, haine et amour ^_^...heu important ; ya des scene qui convien pas a des jeunes en bas de 17 ans...heu plus qu'une scene finalement lol et +long qua labitude...  
  
chapitre 9; (c de pire en pire ché pas koi mettre comme titre)  
  
La pluie battai sur les carreaux de l'école, des brises traversa de temps en temps. Harry regarda par la fenêtre de son dortoir personnel et apercu une silouette famillière, elle marchait seul sous la pluie, tramper jusqu'au os, elle se mit face a la fenêtre d'où était Harry et lui fit signe d'aller le rejoindre. Le Gryffondor ne savait trop quoi faire, il prit son parapluie et alla a la rencontre de l'inconnu. Son ote continuait a marché jusqu'a ce qu'ils soit assez loin de l'école pour que n'on les voit plus...Harry distinga la chevelure blonde mais elle n'avait plus de gel, elle était mouiller par la pluie, celle ci battait sur le chandail blanc du jeune serpentard,laissant voir son torse muscler. Harry qu'en a lui, ses cheveux était tremper et il les avait repoussser par en arrière pour voir en avant de lui, ses lunettes était un peu embué par le changement entre la chaleur de son dortoir et celle de la fraîche pluie.  
  
- Draco! Qu'es ce que tu fait là espèce d'idiot? Lui lança Harry  
  
- Hé bien... Comment ça idiot?  
  
- Votre crise de jalousie était assez évidante! Non?  
  
- Je ne suis pas jaloux, il ma provoqué ok? Dit le jeune serpentard en fesant mine d'être faché  
  
-m!  
  
- Comment ca "m!"?  
  
- J'adore te voir en colère c'est tout! Qui peut te résister!  
  
Harry s'approcha et pris son amour par les hanches et l'attira vers lui. Draco retourna sa tête en direction d'Harry et afficha un grand sourire d'arrière penser! Harry continua a avancer et l'embrassa plus tendrement que jamais, les deux amoureux entre lassèrent leur langues. Draco enleva son chandail puis celui d'Harry et celui ci embrassa continuellement en decendant pour décendre le pantalon de Draco. être sous la pluie semblait plaire d'avantage a Draco. Harry déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon et celui ci tomba sur le sol. Ils continuèrent a s'embrasser fougueusement tout en se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite, tout les deux ne pouvaient arrêter, le moment était trop bon, trop exitant et amusant. Harry mordilla la lèvre inferieur de son amour qui lui a son tour émit un petit grognement . Le Gryffondor le lacha et décendi vers le nombril de Draco , il l'embrassa et se mit a carresser le torse couvert d'eau.Draco se baissa a son tour, face a face a Harry et le pouca sur le sol humide, il s'avança comme un tigre, lui enleva le seul vêtement qui lui resta, son boxeur, il le déchira laissant découvrir le membre raidi du jeune Gryffondor, puis enleva le sien a son tour! Le jeune Serpentard se mit a lècher du genou et monta lentement vers le sexe de son partenaire il remonta encore plus haut jusqu'a se qu'il atteigne son cou. Harry frémit de jouissance, la pluie était toujours aussi forte, le sol humide, et un moment exitant.Draco se mit a lui murmurer;  
  
- C'est a mon tour de t'apprendre quelque chose!  
  
Il retourna son partenaire de coté et Harry pris la position d'un chien puis Draco le pénétra (je ne vous fait pas de dessin par ou mais selon moi vous avez compris). Sur le coup Harry émit un frison qui finissa par un plaisir plus que plaisant, il en voulait encore, et beaucoup plus, Draco qu'en ta a lui sembla a jouir de cette situation, il continua sans arrêt! Draco fini par le lâcher, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, le doux moment changea en un moment de désir continuelle, Harry ne voulait pas en arrêter là et surtout pas maintenant, il se mit a genou, et dit;  
  
-Aller Draco s'est a ton tour!  
  
Draco sourire et se dirigea vers Harry mais fut brusquement arrêter par des craquement de branches qui venait en leur direction. Draco tourna la tête et regarda Harry il avait une expression de peur mélanger a celle de l'inquiètude ;  
  
- Vite Harry habille toi, c'est Rogue! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voit et surtout pas ensemble!  
  
Harry approuva et s'habilla le temps de le dire et mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais avant qu'il parte il embrassa une dernier fois Draco qui lui s'habillait a toute vitesse et Harry fini par lui murmuré;  
  
- On se revois plus tard! Dans ma suite après que tu t'ai débarrasser de Rogue!  
  
Harry se pencha pour un dernier baiser mais Draco l'arrêta net et baissa sa cape d'invisibiliter.  
  
- M. Malfoy que faite vous si tard proche de la forêt interdite? Demanda le professeur Rogue en scrutant la lisière de la forêt.  
  
- Heu... Une promenade! Je n'arrivait pas a dormir et... Et... Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas couché professeur?  
  
-Ce n'ai pas a vous de me donner une lecon! Dépèchez-vous... M! ya quelque chose de pas net ici! M.Malfoy vous me cacher quelque chose alors que c'est- il passer ici?  
  
- Heu...  
  
- M. Malfoy répondai ou sinon je serai oubliger de vous enlever vos privilège!  
  
-...  
  
- Très bien M.Ma;foy vous ne me laisser pas le choix!50 point de moin pour les Serpentard et maintenant aller vous coucher maintenant.  
  
Harry perçu une grimace quand le professeur enleva des points a sa propre maison. Mais il était beaucoup plus gentil lorsque la soustraction était au serpentard et avait un plaisir fou a se rabattre sur les Gryffondors...Le professeur Rogue s'éloigna rapidement avec le manteau noir dans le vent. Draco se pencha par l'avant et fit un petit sourire surnoit, puis Harry souleva sa cape et se tenait qu'a 1 cm de son visage et Harry lui retourna le sourire surnois. Draco lui donna un baiser rapide et mit sa cape et parti, la pluie arrêta et le tonnerre tonna en un grondement sourd. Harry mit son chandail et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son dortoir où son balai était installer pour monter a la tour sans passer a l'intérieur de l'école. Le Gryffondor se glissa sous les couvert et passa plusieurs image de son esprit, il se sentait si bien, son coeur batait la chamaille...  
  
Un épais brouillard l'entourait, la lune injecter de sang était a pène visible, une brise glacial longea sa nuque. Le noir envahissait l'air comme si elle était infecter par le mal, des souffles lourd envahi son esprit!Puis un horrible cri de douleur déchira le doux silence de l'inquiètude. Une ombre noir, flottait non loin mais trop près pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, l'air se fit plus froid, le vent se mit a crié et a souffler la mort! L'environnement devenu sombre et morbide, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. La peur était évidante. La mince cicatrice a son front se mit a rosir puis rougir puis jusqua se quelle soit la couleur de fer chauffer, il plaqua sa main sur celle -ci et l'ombre sombre disparu pour réaparêtre a deux pouces du jeune adolescent, le visage blanc, le nez plat, Voldemort! Il se tennait devant en l'espace d'un clignement de paupière. Il garda la même distance et tourna comme si il l'étudiait. Harry se mit a courir mais il réaparut en face de lui , le visage plein de haine, les pupille dilaté qui fesait sentir la mort, puis Voldemort recula si loin qui lui sembla impossible de le distinguer, un cri perçant retenti et vit un partisant le sourir au lèvre qui venait de lui fouetter le dos a deux reprise, Harry tomba a genou face a l'ombre qui se comtenta de sourire comme si la situation était une jouissance en quelque sorte! Il senti plus fortement sa cicatrice comme si elle venait d'être marquer au fer rouge. Le jeune poussa un hurlement...  
  
----------------------------------------- au lecteur et lectrice;lol fini! ^_^ vous aver aimé? je prend mm les review anonyme et je serai fier de vous repondre lorqu'on men envera ;)!!! et veut des critic lol et je plaisante pas è_é ok? salutation a tous ceux qui mon écrie et si vous vouler que Rogue soit un pédophile ben dite le moi, chpeu changer la version lol;) mais ya kk ki ma dit que stai pas une bonne idée alor je lai pas mit...en tk ecriver moi des review 


	10. 10

mot de l'auteur; ben salut, jespere que vous aller aimer ce chapitre il est plus comic que romantique mais bon c'est pour tout les gout, et chu un peu décu de mon chapitre 8 , yer un peu mélo-dramatik mais c la vit ca sorti de même.  
  
Nahamy: c'est vrai qu'il casse l'ambiance mais bon, Rogue c'est Rogue , on peu pas trop le changer sauf sur certain point ;)! J'espère que tu vas aimer celle-ci !lol!  
  
Mangafana: Merci et j'espère que tu va aimer encore plus celui-ci j'"aime bien où...bon je vais te laisser lire pour le découvrir.  
  
dsl pour les autres g pas eu le tps mais dans le prochain je repondrais au autre review...  
  
chapitre 10; (aucune idée pour le nom du chapitre: heu...traumatisme et chagrin...?M a vous de me le dire si ca va avec mon chapitre!)  
  
Harry avait a présent du mal a respirer il senti son corp bouger dans tout les sens et il poussa un autre cri de douleur...  
  
- Bordel Harry ! Ça va?  
  
- ..  
  
- Merde réveille toi!  
  
- Sort! Ordonna-t-il  
  
- T'es malade! Je vais pas te laisser seul comme ca! Ca t'ai déjà arriver de crier comme ca? Merde on dira vos espèce de moldu dans les opéra!  
  
- On dit opéra, et je vais très bien! Alors sort!  
  
- Non! Continuer a être bougon sa me donne encore plus le goût de rester! Tien ton déjeuner!  
  
- J'ai pas faim!  
  
- Aller tu doit manger! T'ai tout maigre tu vas pas faire une grève ou un régime pour que je sorte , parce que ca ne fonctionnera pas!  
  
- mrrrrrrr!  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers le blondinet tout souriant et pris une boucher de ses céréale.  
  
- Finalement c'était pas si dure!  
  
- Mrrr! Comment sa se fait que tu sois aussi souriant le matin!  
  
- Heu... Je sais pas, ca doit être toi ou... Hier qui me met en bonne humeur comme cela!  
  
- Mhouais!  
  
Harry pris un dernière boucher et se leva , Draco constata qu'il ne portait rien alors il en profita. Il lui pogna le cul se qui fit figer Harry sur place, le jeune Gryffondor tourna la tête de coter et lui jeta un petit regard et un sourire surnois. Il se retourna et poussa Draco sur le lit baldaquin. Il lui enleva sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'a essoufflement, Draco fut ensuite attaché au lit et Harry dit;  
  
- je peux essayer cet manière?  
  
- Fait ce que tu veux ! En autant qu'on garde ... ouais tu comprend! Aller continue!  
  
- Je t'adore tu savait?  
  
- M!  
  
Harry grimpa le lit a la façon du tigre, goûta et commença la félation. Draco était au ange et Harry encore plus haut. Attacher au lit il ne pouvait empècher Harry de le torturer. Au début Draco laissait Harry mais lorsque la pression est devenu trop forte il commença a articuler les bras pour essayer de se détacher mais cela était impossible pour lui... Harry arrêta au bout d'un moment pour regarder son compagnon et se mit a monter vers les menotte et les déttacha, il savait qu'il voulait recommencer comme la nuit précédante, Harry eu un plaisir fou a le torturer mais d'une manière il devait l'être. Harry aimait bien se que Draco lui fesait. Le jeune Gryffondor se mit en position et Draco commença se qu'il avait commencer. Pour Draco cet situation était une vrai drogue, pénétré quelque , quelqu'un qu'il aime cette fois, était jouissant... Harry émit un son d'aprouvement et Draco sentait rapidement le stade finale arriver. Mais soudain la porte souvri et vie la jeune fille qui navait pas remarquer sur le moment....  
  
- Désolé de te réveillé mais...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Hermione échapa le plateau d'argent et parti en courant.  
  
- Merde!Encore!  
  
Draco partit dans la sale de bain privé d'Harry et ne voulait pas arrêter alors il continua seul et se foutait qu'Hermione soit entrer mais il aurai aimer avoir de l'intimiter. Harry lui était sur le lit et commença a devenir rosie par la gêne et la colère. Puis Draco sorti de la sale de bain après avoir pris une douche et s'assit a côté de son amour tout essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette.  
  
- Qu'es ce que tu va faire maintenant?  
  
- Je hais ma vie, je la déteste !  
  
Harry se leva et se mit a frapper le mur il finit par faire un trous béant dans celui-ci! Draco se leva a son tour et pris le bras du Gryffondor avant de qu'il ne fasse une autre gaffe!  
  
- Hey calme toi! Lui dit il doucement.  
  
- ...  
  
- Voyons la vie n'ai pas si affreuse que ça!  
  
- Oui! Pourquoi est tu comme en temps normal t'es froid et sans sentiment?  
  
- Heu... C'est que... C'est impossible d'être insensible!  
  
- Mais pourquoi t'es jamais comme ca!  
  
- Parce que j'haïssait la vie tout autant que toi!  
  
-...  
  
- Bon va la rejoindre avant qu'elle face une gaffe!  
  
Harry soupira et embrassa son amour une dernière fois avant de partir. Il disparut rapidement, lorsque Ron le vit descendre il le suivit a son tour et fini par le rattraper.  
  
- Harry ca va? Criss qu'es ce qui se passe? Hermione décendait en pleurant, qu'es ce que tu lui a dit encore?  
  
- Rien , mais elle ma vue avec,... bon tu c avec qui pis on ,... On... On... On... Tu comprend?  
  
- Mouais, j'aurait aimé voir la tête d'Hermione, a dut être tromatisé!  
  
- Traumatisé tu dit? Ben a vas surment retourner dans l'alcool et peut- être se suicider avec!  
  
Hermione courait de couloir en couloir, dans l'opposé la professeure McGonagall et il finirent par faire face a face.  
  
- Miss. Granger! Qu'es ce qui ce passe, vous êtes toute blanche, aller venez nous allons voir le directeur!  
  
Toute les deux partirent en direction du bureau du directeur. Pendant que Harry et Ron cherchait leur amie dans touts les endroits où il y a une possibilité qu'elle y soit mais rien....Elle n'était nul par, il cherchèrent jusqu'a ce que la nuit soit tomber! Harry ne laissa pas tomber , il continua jusqu'a ce qu'il croise la professeure McGonagall.  
  
-Oui je l'ai vue, elle était très perturber, je l'ai emmener voir Dumbledor!  
  
- Es, ce qu'elle y ai encore?  
  
- Surment!  
  
- Merci professeure!  
  
- Dépècher vous avant le couvre feu je ne veux plus vous voir dans les couloirs de l'école!  
  
- M!  
  
***  
  
- Professeur je, j'ai,... J'ai... J'ai vu quelque chose et... Et...jaiatiquéecooul... Heu  
  
- Moin vite Miss. Granger, prener votre temps! Un verre d'eau?  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas du cognak ou de la Vodka?  
  
- Humhum!  
  
- Désolé j'avait oublié je ne doit plus boire, alors va pour un verre d'eau!  
  
Hermione fit un petite grimace de mécontentement et pris le verre et l'avala comme un "shouter"...  
  
- Vous pouvez continué!  
  
- Je ne veux pas trop aller dans les détails mais ca concerne Harry et... Et... Et la personne qu'il aime... J'ai ... J'ai pas... J'ai vu... J'ai.. C'est si difficile! Elle soupira longuement et pris un autre verre d'eau.  
  
-... Dumbledor fixa toujours de se yeux bleu perçant, la jeune adolescente troubler.  
  
- Je suis tellement furieuse, mais triste, honteuse a la fois! Mais... Mais j'aurais voulu ne pas entrer.  
  
Dumbledore se contenta de faire un signe de la tête lorsque la jeune fille pencha la tête. Une fine larme tomba sur sa joue.  
  
- Continuer, ou voulez-vous m'en parler demain, lorsque vos idées seront plus clair?  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
- Demain! Une nuit de sommeil m'aidera sûrement!  
  
- Faite comme bon vous semble, aller a demain matin!  
  
- Merci professeur!  
  
-..  
  
Hermione fit un détour vers la bibliothèque pour aller porter un de ses livres. Pendant se temps Harry courait d'un couloir a l'autre. Il se rendit devant la statue et prononça le mot de passe mais il ne servait a rien car quelqu'un décendait. La statu bougea et laissa place a un long escalier, Dumbledor apparut après quelques instant et affichait un sourir angélique malgré son âge! Dumbledore se mit face a Harry et le scruta de ses yeux bleu....  
  
- Professeur, Hermione, Courir! Où?  
  
- Tu l'as manquée de près Harry, justement elle voulait me parler de toi mais ... Disons qu'elle na pas les idées claires alors je lui ai dit d'aller prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et vous devriez faire pareil M.Potter!  
  
- Merci professeur! Lança Harry en se rendant à la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Harry se mit a courir de toute ses forces mais il était déjà épuisé. Courir dans toute l'école n'était pas facile. Les couloirs était mal éclairer et une froideur sortait l'un d'eux!Le silence reignait, Rusard n'était pas dans les parages pour l'instant du moin...Harry marcha un bon moment avant d'entendre un bruit quelqu'il soit.Un bruit famillier, mais qui ne lui dit rien sur le coup, le jeune Gryffondor continua son chemin en essayant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort. La curieusioté chez ce garçon était plus souvent un défaut mais pouvait sevéré très utile!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Qu'es ce qu'Harry a entendu?Que va-t-il faire?Qui ou qu'es t'es ce?Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ^_^!et vous pouver mon ote histoire;le coeur de lion et le coeur de pierre! Ho avant que quitté cette page si quelqu'un est callé langues étrangèrent ben ya quelqu'un qui pourrait me dire la définition de; "naé vêdè..." ou "...asta am voudem..."? J'en ai aucune idée et je cherche la definition!et c pas du latin lol! 


End file.
